Hidden
by Futaira
Summary: After the Chitauri Battle, the A team gets another shock when a pregnant man runs up and asks for Tony. What hasn't Tony told the rest of the team? Watch how the Avengers handle a hormonal Harry. OOC, Slash, AU, Mpreg!Harry


**Hidden**

**Chapter 1**

I don't own, I will never own.

This is so obviously AU, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, Mood Swinging!Harry

* * *

"Let's all go and get some Shwarma..." Tony rambled on. Glad and oh so thankful that he was alive. The team crowded around him, they were all grateful that he had managed to save them from being nuked.

"Tony!" A familiar voice broke through their little reunion. And Tony sat up, with the help of Spangles, and a crying sob was heard as he saw the relieved and upset face of his secret crush. Harry James Potter.

"Tony!" Harry called out again and he slowly made his way towards the Avengers. The broken, everything, making it hard for the man to maneuver his way towards the team.

It also didn't help that he was pregnant.

When Harry finally reached them, the Hulk had surprisingly helped by clearing a majority of debris near the group while the others could only stare, Harry dropped slowly to his knees and held Tony close in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey there pretty baby, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at home didn't I?" Tony whispered comfortingly into Harry's ear as he tried to rub his hand gently over the baby bump.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Harry sniffed, if Tony could still crack a joke it had to mean that he was alright. Or it could be his last words before Death claimed him. And Harry started sobbing again, clutching on to Tony's Ironman suit with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Both of you." Tony answered easily.

He really did think that Harry was pretty. Hell, Harry was beautiful. He had big green eyes, they were just so green. No flecks of other colors or anything like that. It was like he had emeralds melted to form his irises. And had the blackest hair that Tony had ever see, and it was long till his waist and no matter how tangled it looked, it was still feather soft and smooth.

Even the scars that Tony had accidentally caught sight of when Harry had changed his clothes with the door open, were beautiful. It defined Harry and showed that ' Hey, this was how the man before him got to where he is today.' And especially, he thought that Harry's heart was beautiful. If you were ever to search the term, Heart of Gold, Harry's picture would be there cause he had the heart of solid 24 carat gold. And it was priceless.

"Are you alright? You scared me. Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed as he started to look over the man before him, well what he could look over that wasn't covered by his metal suit. Salazar knows what muggles could come up with to compensate for the lack of magic.

"I'm fine. The entire team's fine." Tony added. Making Harry blush as he sat back in shock, he had forgotten that the rest of Tony's team were there.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you guy- all, alright?" He amended when he saw the red haired woman. Not wanting to insult her by ignoring her gender. Godric knows that women were sensitive like that. But she gave him a small smile.

"I believe we are all well, pray tell warlock. What is your name?" Thor asked stepping closer and crouching next to Harry. Harry blushed and stuttered at the sudden closeness of the blond demi-god.

"Harry, my name is Harry Potter." Thor smiled at the man.

He had never thought that there would be another magic user on Midgard. Perhaps his brother could learn from this warlock. Perhaps father would take the existence of warlocks on Midgard into consideration for Loki's punishment. Like how he had been sent to Midgard as his, perhaps Loki would receive the same.

"And is the man of iron the sire of your babe?" Thor asked.

"What? You mean Tony? No no no Tony isn't the father." Here Thor watched as Harry looked away from him. "It isn't someone you know. Or hopefully ever meet." The warlock responded. Thor smartly stopped the rising questions. It looked like the Warlock was uncomfortable.

"Harry, I need you to get away before SHIELD gets here." Tony pleaded. He could see the airships that SHIELD had sent out to help do damage control. "Now Harry." Tony pleaded with his eyes. Harry looked blankly at his friend before turning his gaze towards the approaching flying machines.

"Alright. I'll see you at home, Tony." Harry gave him another hug and a shy smile towards Thor, who grinned back. Waved to the rest of the team and gave an extra bright smile to Bruce, before Apparating away with a pop.

* * *

Chapter one!

So did you guys like it? I know its short but it just popped into my head and it wouldn't get lost. I may or may not update this as frequently as my other stories, god knows I have too many already.

Anyways, I start school tomorrow! 07/01/13 Monday. I start at ITE Central Campus. Oh my gosh so excited!

So leave a review, do you think it would suck if I continued? Cause I have no idea where this will bring me.


End file.
